iFall Apart
by Soyala23
Summary: With one kiss three worlds are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is another post iOMG fanfic but give it a chance. I like it so I hope you like it too. If you want, you can leave me a review, but don't be too harsh this is my first story on here : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-"<p>

Kiss

"Sorry"

"It's cool."

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Time, which felt endless, continued to pass since either one had spoken a word. Sam couldn't take it anymore. She felt her emotions and vulnerability rising inside and it wouldn't be long before she lost control. She hated herself and the misery she was feeling. She stared intently at Freddie searching for any signs of… well anything besides the blank expression upon his face. Even though his eyes were still avoiding her gaze, they were intense as if he was trying to figure the answer to the hardest math problem in existence. She wanted to yell out, "It's not a math problem you idiot! Just say something… anything". Her mouth was now ajar, but the words she wanted to say couldn't come out. Just one word did.

"Freddie?" She shocked herself. Never did she imagine that she could sound so small and vulnerable. It was as if she was pleading him. She did manage to awaken him from his stupor and capture his attention. His dark brown eyes darted back to hers. She thought she could handle him looking into her eyes, but her face became hot and her eyes were brimming with tears. Soon her vision became a watery blur. She clenched her hands into fists. It was all she could do to prevent the tears from falling.

"I—ugh—I can't—," mumbled Freddie while retreating. Freddie's figure was becoming smaller and then he abruptly turned and rushed for the door back to the school. Before he opened the door, he slowed down. Still unable to face her, he yelled back to Sam, "I am so sorry." With that, Freddie let the door slam behind him as he continued to run away.

Sam's hands rushed to cover her nose and mouth in complete shock. As the door closed, all her strength left her body finally allowing her tears to fall. Being in love sucks were her final thoughts as she leaned against the wall allowing her head to rest on her knees and letting the tears empty out.

* * *

><p>Carly had searched most places around the school in hopes of finding Sam. She felt horrible Sam wasn't more receptive to her trying to help her. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her and let her take love at her own pace, thought Carly. She figured Sam would never face Brad on her own. Carly poked her head in the empty classroom and was about to leave when something inside her wanted her to double check the courtyard. She casually made her way to the window and looked out and saw two individuals kissing.<p>

Wait.

Those weren't just any two individuals. It was Sam and Freddie she finally realized. Her eyes grew wider and mouth dropped open in shock. The kiss continued to last longer than she expected. She was frozen barely breathing. She watched as Sam pull away from Freddie breaking the kiss. Carly could no longer stare at the motionless figures in the courtyard before her. She twirled away falling against the wall underneath the window above. Before she could realize what was happening, she was gasping for air.

She couldn't understand why she was hyperventilating. It couldn't be because her two best friends were kissing. No. She should be thrilled but she wasn't. Questions and thoughts began to swirl in her mind as the green eye monster quickly took hold of her. How long have they been kissing? So Sam is in love…with Freddie? How long have they kept this a secret? Freddie is the one who told me she's in love with Brad…well I assumed and he just agreed. Does this mean Freddie's not in love with me? Why am I so disappointed? This is just like when I first found out they kissed. Ugh. I forgot they _did_ kiss before! Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the door opening. Panic set in. She crouched even further hoping to make herself invisible to whoever was coming in.

"I am so sorry," she heard Freddie say. The door slammed behind him and she watched him rushed out of the classroom.

"What just happened," she whispered to herself. She slowly rose off the ground to peek through the window. Sam had wrapped herself in a ball keeping her face hidden from view. Carly straightened up and started to make her way to door to go comfort Sam. She stopped short of the door realizing maybe she needed to give Sam some space. Plus, being on the end of Sam's emotional wrath did not sound appealing. Carly didn't know why, but she felt relieved. Her breathing pattern slowly returned to normal. She had not lost Freddie completely to Sam.

Wait.

Did she have feelings for Freddie? A moment of self-realization set in. she whispered, "I do". She snuck out of the classroom hoping to remain unseen. She needed to find Freddie.

* * *

><p>Freddie rushed into the nearest boy's bathroom. He was hot and suffocating. He could not believe what was happening to him. First Sam's acting weird. Then she's in love with Brad. He had to then help set her up with Brad when he didn't even want to. Then she's not in love with Brad. Then she was kissing him! Freddie freaked. All of this being thrown at him was taking an emotional toll on him.<p>

He immediately turned the cold faucet on. As the water filled the sink, Freddie stared at himself in the mirror. Amazing how my world could change so fast, Freddie thought. He still could feel the softness of Sam's lips on his. Despite the toughness Sam wants to portray, she has a sensitive soul that showed through every time they kiss – that second kiss could've even gone on forever if she didn't pull away. Suddenly, the image of Sam frozen with tears in her eyes haunted his soul. "I feel like such a jerk," he told his reflection. "I didn't mean to make her feel like that. I just needed to get out of there," he continued to rationalize with himself. Anger quickly swept him. "This is all Sam's fault! She's the one that broke the rules of the game." Freddie aggressively twisted the faucet off and proceeded to dunk his head in the cold water.

A hand lightly touched Freddie's shoulder. He yelped and jumped splashing water on the floor, Gibby, and himself. Unbeknownst to Freddie, Gibby flushed the toilet and had walked out of the stall. Gibby held his arms wide stunned, "What the deal, Freddie?"

"Sorry…you just scared me. That's all." Freddie couldn't believe Sam was now making him jumpy. He made his way to the paper towel dispenser and yanked some sheets of paper to dry himself off.

Gibby continued to eye Freddie strangely. "You okay? You were just talking to yourself a second ago."

"Yeah…well… whatever." Freddie shrugged him off. "I gotta go and check on Brad."

As he walked back to the classroom where he and Brad were working on their project, his mind returned to Sam. Of course he knew that she didn't really hate him. They've gotten closer over the years to the point where he probably spent more time with her then Carly. He just loved the game they played. It was safe, fun, and made him hotter for her. He didn't want to be pushed out of his comfort zone. I must be stupid if I thought the time wouldn't come when we would need to talk about us, he thought. Maybe this was a good thing. He just won't allow Sam to change for him. He didn't even know who she was this past week… plus… he loved her too much to let her do that to herself.

He entered his assigned classroom, but instead of finding Brad he saw Carly fidgeting with his PearPad. Carly sensed another person in the room and saw that it was him. What was she doing here and where was Brad? Carly's eyes darted everywhere else before settling on him. He never had seen Carly this nervous… well at least not with him. When she finally spoke her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is really a late update but with excessive amount of work and then being sick I didn't get to keep up. _Thanks so much to everyone who has shown interest in this story!_ I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you too much. To those readers who were worried about what the pairing might be... have faith ; )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Empty. That's all she could feel at that very moment. It was as if all feeling of hope, love, anxiety, and strength had spilt out along with her tears. Now there was nothing left inside her. Freddie wasn't come back for her and Carly, her best friend, must have been so ticked off at her not to bother looking for her. It was not as if she was hiding. Sam now positioned herself on her back, staring up into the night, not bothering to remove her tear stained hair from her eyes.

Sleep. That's a good idea she figured. Drifting off to sleep was the best option to pass through the awkwardness of the lock-in. Her eyes closed only for a few moments before opening again. She couldn't bear to see the images, of what happened not too long ago, replay in her mind. Her body continued to lie seemingly lifeless on the ground. Nothing mattered at that moment. It wasn't long though before her renewed sadness was disrupted by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Sam?"

Sam arose abruptly at the sound of the male voice reaching out to her. Unhappiness quickly disappeared leaving room for wishful thinking. She knew Freddie wouldn't really just leave her like that. She stood brushing her hair to the side coming face to face with—

"Brad." Of course! Why should she expect anything to go the way she wants? Anger was slowly consuming her. Her face became tense and her lips were pressed tightly together. It took everything inside of her to keep from snapping. She didn't want to do that to the new kid, he didn't do anything to her.

"Sam? Are you okay?" She finally took notice of how closely Brad was looking at her. "You've been crying?"

Taken aback, Sam reacted with, "What? Of course not!" She lowered her gaze down to the grass, trying to avoid Brad's scrutiny, but then she raised her head suddenly. "I going to make nice since you are still kind of new here." Her eyes, no longer showing evidence of weakness, stared right back into Brad's eyes. "Sam Puckett does not cry!" Her words probably came out a little harsher than she intended, but she didn't care. It was probably what he was expecting anyway.

"Okay. I understand," responded Brad while nodding sympathetically. He proceeded to dig deep into his front pocket and pulled out a tissue to hand over to Sam. "Here. I won't tell anybody."

She looked at him, then at the tissue, and then back at him before muttering, "Thanks." Brad really was nice and not easily stirred. Sam couldn't fault Carly for thinking Brad would make an excellent boyfriend… just not for her. "Hey. Sorry about earlier. Freddie was just being stupid and Carly just wanted to play matchmaker."

"That's okay. Anyways…I'm really glad I found you," said Brad smiling down at her.

"Why?"

"I was getting worried. Neither you nor Freddie came back to work on our project. Luckily, Carly came by looking for Freddie. She said she would cover me so I could take a break from watching the equipment. Do you know where Freddie might be?"

Ugh. Freddie was not what she was in the mood to talk about with Brad. "I dunno know. That dork is probably working on his stupid app right now. I wouldn't even worry about it."

"You wanna walk back with me?"

"Not really."

"C'mon. Working on the project will take your mind off whatever that's bothering you."

"Highly doubt it. Plus, I don't want to see Freddie right now." With her arms crossed tightly, she lowered her eyes back to ground. It was the only way she felt she could keep her emotions from overflowing.

"Did you guys fight?" Sam just slightly shrugged her shoulders and exhaled loudly. She didn't want to get into it with Brad. "You guys got along fine all this week. What happened?" When Sam remained silent, Brad placed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure you guys can work through it. C'mon let's go." Reluctantly, as she let Brad lead her back to the school door, she thought, it's really hard to resist Brad… he really is nice.

* * *

><p>The air was thick in the classroom… or that's how Carly perceived it. Each minute spent waiting for Freddie to come back was eating her alive. "I'm doing the right thing," she explained to herself. She was not so sure anymore if this was the right thing to do. She didn't know what she was doing.<p>

After fiddling with the PearPad she could feel someone else was in the room. Freddie. She had grown accustomed to his scent that she was sure it was him. She looked up and sure enough there he was by the door staring at her. It wasn't the longing stare she was used to seeing from Freddie while they were growing up. Was he no longer mesmerized by her?

"Hey."

"Hey," Freddie replied warily to Carly. She could see the nervousness in his eyes. Did he suspect anything?

She came up to him to touch his hair. "Why so damp?" She gave a nervous giggle.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I needed to cool off." He looked so sad and distressed. Something was laying heavy in his mind. She couldn't help but question whether he was thinking about Sam or her? He hadn't moved from his spot by the door, but his eyes were busy searching the room. "So… where's Brad?"

"He's taking a little break." She was getting a little frustrated not being able to hold Freddie's gaze.

"Yeah I feel bad that Sam and I abandoned him for a while." It was for a split second but Carly noticed how Freddie winced when he spoke of Sam. After a period of silence, she moved in closer placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I came here because I needed to tell you something." Carly watched him glance at the hand she had just placed on his shoulder. She needed to press on no matter how uncomfortable she or Freddie felt. "I think I have feelings for you." Carly felt Freddie's muscles tense up beneath her hand and saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

If there was any a time to do something this was it. She leaned in to kiss him but soon felt resistance. She opened her eyes to find Freddie staring at her with confusion and panic. His hands were pushing against her shoulders preventing her from getting any closer. Her face was filled with shock and embarrassment. Was Freddie really rejecting her? "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from making one of the biggest mistakes in your life."

"I thought you were in love with me."

This was not going as she expected she thought as she felt Freddie pull his arms away from her. "In all the time we've known each other, you have no idea how many times I've waited to hear you say or even show any serious signs of you being in love with me."

"Well I'm ready now."

"This doesn't make sense." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Let me show you I'm telling you the truth." Carly reached out to him while trying close the gap between them.

"No." He stopped her once again. "Carly, I'm sorry but this isn't fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I was in love every since I first met you and since we've dated…."

"For like two days!" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I know because you weren't really in love me."

"We said we'd try again down the road."

"It's been over a year Carly. It's not fair to expect me just to wait around until you feel like you might like me. Why now? You sure weren't feeling this way at the beginning of the lock-in."

"I saw you and Sam kiss," she muttered underneath her breath.

"What?"

"I saw you and Sam kiss! Okay?" She yelled. She was losing it but quickly took control over herself. "Something about it made me feel sad… like I was losing you or something."


End file.
